Return of the Branagh
by luvdavamps
Summary: What If Robin got caught up in the bloodshed Ingrid created in Stokley. Now a half fang Robin goes looking for the one person on the planet that could help him, despite having not seen him for so long.


Return of the Branagh

_What If Robin got caught up in the bloodshed Ingrid created in Stokley. Now a half fang Robin goes looking for the one person on the planet that could help him, despite having not seen him for so long._

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Young Dracula despite how much I wish I did.

Robin's POV

It has been almost a year since everything changed for me. I had to stay late at school to finish up a project and ended up walking home in the dark. More and more people had started disappearing lately and so I was trying to get home as soon as possible. I was walking past the hill that led to the castle when someone grabbed me. The person bit my neck and then suddenly let go of me for some reason.

I got home and got straight to my bedroom as soon as I could. I don't know how but I managed to escape my parents. When I got up the next morning I felt really funny. I had to get up for school and went to open my curtains but when a beam of light hit my arm it started to smoke and catch fire.

It was at that point my memories returned. Days hanging out with my best friend, trying to get along, trying to be _normal_, although nothing was normal for us. The days trying to stop the Count from going off hunting and stopping whatever Ingrid was up to that would try and get her noticed by the Count.

And then the time that all the vampires from all the clans gathered to find a new Grand High Vampire only to discover that their would be no new Grand High Vampire, well not at that moment there wasn't. Discovering that my best friend in the whole world, who was always scared of what his future would be like, only to find it was to be much bigger than even he imagined.

It wasn't until these memories returned that I realised how much I missed him. He was the only real true friend I ever really had. He was like my brother and knowing what he did hurt. But I understood. He had to protect us. But instead I became one of them. That much I knew. I was now a vampire. I could already hear my family in the kitchen eating, breathing. Their hearts beating almost pulling me towards them.

I had to get away, but I couldn't. I was stuck until night came at least. I could suddenly hear one of the heart beats getting closer.

'Robin. Its time to get up. You have school.' My mum called.

'Sorry mum, I really don't feel well.' I got back into my bed.

'Okay. I'll come back and check on you later.' She walked back down the stairs.

I immediately started to pack. I knew I couldn't stay. It was too dangerous now. _I_ was too dangerous now. I'd have to wait until nightfall came but hopefully I can just slip away without too much trouble. A little later and I heard someone's heartbeat coming closer to the room. I rushed and ducked into the bed. 'Robin. How are you feeling?' Mum asked, as she entered the room. I struggled to keep control of myself. All I could hear was her heartbeat. All I could smell was her blood, rushing through her veins.

'Sick.' I managed to choke out.

'Well you do look a little paler than usual.' She told me. She stood up and went over to my curtains. She was about to pull them apart.

'No! I... ah, have a... migraine!' I called out to her.

She let go of the curtains. 'Okay then. I'll leave them closed. You try and get some rest.'

'Thanks mum.' She walked out of the room. A few hours later and I was all ready to get going. I only had a few minutes until sundown. As the last rays of the sun went down I climbed out of my window and went off on my own, leaving my entire family behind.

_1 year later_

Vlad's POV

Okay I admit that the football match was a bad idea. But what else was I supposed to do. How else was I supposed to prove to the council that the truce was working. Now I had forty eight hours to try and save the truce. I had a plan on how to do it but first I had to go to school.

When I got downstairs, I got stopped by Miss McCauley. 'Vlad. Just the person. I have some a prospective student in my office. I would like you to show them around the school, maybe tell them what its like to be a student here. Her name is Chloe Branagh. She's here with her mother.'

Chloe was here. Okay not good. As if I didn't have enough going on. 'Sure Miss McCauley.' we walked to Miss McCauley's office and she opened the door. 'Sorry about the wait Mrs Branagh. I have one of my pupils here, he's going to show Chloe round the school while we chat.'

Both Chloe and Mrs Branagh lifted their heads and shifted their eyes towards me. 'Vlad?' They both questioned.

'Hello Mrs Branagh, Chloe, nice to see you again. How have you been?' I asked them politely.

'We've been okay. What about yourself? It was terrible what happened to the castle.' Mrs Branagh answered. She looked a lot older. Despite the fact I hadn't seen her in four years. Mrs Branagh had always been quite youthful in her appearance, but looking at her now she had shadows under her eyes, and a slight haunted look about her. Even Chloe looked different. Not in her appearance as such, but like she had been put through something terrible.

'I've been alright and yes it was terrible.'

Miss McCauley looked a little shocked. 'So you know each other?' she asked.

'When we first moved to this country from Transylvania, our families were neighbours.' I answered.

'Well that's nice. Now how about Vlad takes Chloe on that tour. Yes.' Miss McCauley said. Chloe stood up and together we left the office.

'So what made you come all the way here for your A-Levels? I'd of thought you'd stay in Stokley to do them?' I questioned.

'Its just getting to be too much at home now. I need to get away. With everything going on its just too difficult. Ever since Robin ran away nothings been the same. Mum and Dad try and keep everything together but its still not the same. And ever since Ian and Paul moved out they've been so overprotective. I know their worried about me but its just too much.'

To say I was shocked by this was an understatement. 'Robin ran away?'

'Yeah. He'd come home late one night. The next day he said he was feeling ill so never went to school. Mum went to check on him and bring him some dinner and he was just gone. Took his stuff and left. Nobody knows what happened to him, he's not been seen since. It's been about a year now.' She said quietly. It was obvious that she missed him. Out of all her brothers Chloe had always been closest to Robin. Despite the way they used to bicker. It was just what siblings do.

I'd taken Chloe round the school. I managed to discover that the mind wipe was still there when we walked past the posters for the Halloween disco, that had a picture of a vampire on it. Chloe took one look at it and feinted. Once we got back to Miss McCauley's office I left as soon as I could. Having Chloe there had made me remember about what it was like when we lived in Stokley. How I'd created a life for myself there, with friends. I'd had what I always wanted. It also made me realise how different everything is now and how much I wanted to just go back to the old days.

But I knew I couldn't. I realised a long time ago that this is what was always going to happen. Nothing would have changed it. I was always going to be a vampire. Always going to be the Chosen One. And all I could do was try and make it work for me. And that was what I was doing. I was taken what I'd been given and used it to my advantage. Instead of just wishing things could change in my world, I was changing it.

It gave me an idea on how I could deal with Malik and his gang. They weren't going to change on their own. I had to make them change.

Reviews Welcomed

Luvdavamps


End file.
